


生き甲斐 (A Reason for Being)

by sky_midnight



Series: 生き甲斐 (A Reason for Being) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Clumsiness, F/M, Fluff, High School, Member-Ai, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sports, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_midnight/pseuds/sky_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never really could understand how you ended up being in a relationship with the spoiled and ever-famous captain/setter of the volleyball team Aobajousai High, but somehow you wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** 生き甲斐 (ikigai) [1/3] **

You never really could understand how you ended up being in a relationship with the spoiled and ever-famous captain/setter of the volleyball team of Aobajousai High, Tooru Oikawa.

Unlike your many peers, you were never one to linger on school grounds after classes nor were you one who stood by in complete idolatry of others, even if they do have flourishing careers.

Your main goal was dead set on finishing high school and getting into a top-tier college to get a degree of your choice. One that you always thought of to be a stepping stone in achieving your dreams. You have your life pretty much planned out and you were determined to stay on track no matter what. That is until that childish brunette came into your life...

Your first encounter with him was unwarranted to say the least.

You were on your way to deliver a week-long assignment to your teachers as compensation for a week of absence due to sickness. You're one of the few students who rarely get ill but when you do, it's the absolute worst. Understanding your predicament, your teachers agreed on giving you a special assignment for each class to make up for the classes/quizzes you might have missed. Feeling better and up & about, you were giddy enough to hand in your assignment early in the morning.

Walking through the school grounds with a smile on your face and a light skip from time to time, your day was ruined by the sudden impact of an unknown object that hit the back of your head. 

The papers in your hand flew out of grasp due to the sudden strike. Wincing in pain, your hand reached out to the back of your head feeling a bump forming in its wake. You were still for a moment, trying to compose yourself and trying to understand what had happened. Taking a deep breath, you took your hand back to inspect if there was any blood on it. You breathed a sigh of relief when there was none.

"Sorry 'bout that, my bad!" You heard a cry of apology behind you. 

You turned to look at the source to see a familiar beaming brunette approaching you while scratching his head with a bit of his tongue out. A child-like mannerism you presumed. 

You heard the rustling noise of paper and looked down to see a volley ball rolling with your papers on the ground. You would've dismissed him easily if it weren't for the fact that most of your papers weren't desecrated by water.

The fact that you were physically injured was one thing, but ruining your hard work was another.

"Hey, are you alright? You ---" he said but you immediately cut him off.

"You! Looked at what you've done!" You pointedly scold him.

"I said I was sorry. I ---" he started to explain but you glared back at him.

Crouching down, you tried to save what was left of your work. The brunette, trying to help you out, did the same. Only when your hands meet did you acknowledge him. You slapped his hand away and took the remaining papers in his hand quickly.

"Shouldn't you be off practising indoors anyway?" You remarked, storming off.

It was one of the rare times when the school's volleyball club were practising outdoors. They say it was because of the gym repairs but you never did get the memo due to your absence.

The brunette blinked owlishly at your retreating form before scooting up the volley ball along with a tag with you name on in.

After explaining the mess with your teachers, you head off to the nurse's office. Upon inspection, the nurse handed you an ice pack and advised that you lay down for the meantime.

And you thought you'd be out of bed by now...

You didn't know that you fell asleep until you were awakened by the sound of the sliding door opening.

"Sensei, I was wondering if [Last Name]-San was here?" A male voice inquired

"She's sleeping on the bed behind those curtains. Careful not to wake her up,she's still recovering" the nurse instructed.

You were still a bit out of it when someone opened the curtains making the light pass through. You covered your eyes on instinct not bothering to see who it was.

"Ah, you're awake. Feeling better? You've been out since this morning thought you've already gone home..." The male voice continued until you removed the covers from your head staring at him.

"You must be hungry, here." He handed you sandwich. "That was the only thing I could get, the cafeteria is a battle field at this time of the day"

You took the sandwich and bowed a little in acknowledgement. You realised that he's the captain of the volleyball team, the one that hit you with the ball earlier, but didn't say a word about it.

"Look, I'm really sorry about earlier okay? Sometimes, it's hard to get control of the ball and things like that happen a lot." He explained. "Not that it always happen. Not that I always hit someone with the ball. Well, not that I intentionally try to hit someone I mean. I mean---"

"I get it." Was your simple reply as you sat up from the bed.

"Good. Great! No, not that your in here injured. I mean good that you understand. That you're alright! That---" he kept mumbling on that you had to stop him.

"It's alright, I get it. You don't need to fuss." You responded and he sighed.

"Look, I really am sorry. I didn't meant to injure you on your first day back" he said as he open the package of his own sandwich. You gave him a questioning look. He swallowed down a mouthful facing you.

"What?" He questioned.

"What do you mean...? How did you---" you began.

"You've been out of class for a week, you honestly thought no one would notice?" He asked. "There's a big empty space in the front left corner the class, everyone would notice"

You raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Well, a pretty lady such as yourself was missing for a week of course I'd notice." He said over-dramatically. You rolled your eyes at his statement whilst taking a bite from your own sandwich.

He smiled contentedly.

You both chatted for a while longer until the school bell rang signaling the end of the lunch break. The nurse gave you an excuse slip as she scolded the volleyball player after hearing that he was the reason for your predicament. She ushered you both out of the clinic and told you take it easy for next few days.

You were walking slower than the norm but the volleyball player didn't seem to mind as he kept his pace inline with yours.

"Thanks" you suddenly said. "For the lunch, I mean. You didn't have to you know"

"It's the least I could do" was his response with his ever present smile.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never really could understand how you ended up being in a relationship with the spoiled and ever-famous captain/setter of the volleyball team Aobajousai High, but somehow you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are done! Though all unexpected and unwarranted things happened one after the other, am hopeful that I pass. *crossed fingers*
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this story. Comments/faves/etc are much welcome ^-^  
> \------  
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu (ハイキュー!!) and its characters © Haruichi Furudate (古舘春一)
> 
> [1] ichigo ni and kiritanpo nabe are well-known dishes from Akita prefecture.  
> [2] I wrote the sub-setter's name as Shige instead of Shigeru due to the fact that I remember that the Seijo members address him as such (case in point: the episode prior to the Seijo vs. Karasuno match where Yahaba was trying to get Yaki's attention). Thanks to shiroganeeee for pointing it out ^_^

You've seen a lot of the brunette captain the following days after that. You thought nothing of it though, just casual talk amongst acquaintances... Amongst friends. Others seemed to think otherwise. And it became apparent when he asked you to tutor him...

"[Name]-chan~" he playfully called you after your classes was over.

"Could you help me with the upcoming exams? Coach said I need to raise my grades or he wouldn't put me on the starting line-up in the next games" he whined while draping an arm around your shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure you could do well on your own Oikawa" you replied brushing off his hand, used to his antics by now.

"Yes, but I easily get distracted. Plus, Iwa-chan said he'll treat me if I win!"

"You shouldn't treat exams as a game Oikawa..." You scolded.

"I've never thought of this as a game," he stated in all seriousness in a low tone inclining towards another topic other than exams.

"What did you say?" You asked not hearing him.

"What? I didn't say anything~" He said offhandedly in an attempt to mask off his calculating gaze on you.

"I have volleyball practise today. Why don't you watch us before we study?" He offered.

"I'd rather be free from your fangirls' wrath." You meekly replied.

"Oi, Trashkawa!" an irritated voice called out. Coming through the herd of people came Iwaizumi approaching you both.

"Coach's gonna get your head off if you're late for practise again! Oh hey, [Name]" he greeted.

"Hey Hajime-kun" you greeted back warmly.

"Finally tried that _ichigo ni_ (sea urchin and abalone soup) you recommended. 'Twas delicious" Iwaizumi said, completely ignoring the male setter. [1]

"Really!? That's good to hear! I'd also recommend you try the _Kiritanpo nabe_ (Kiritanpo hot pot) as well. It's very famous in Akita" you replied excitedly.

"Sure, next time you'll be my guide okay?"

During your exchange with Iwaizumi, Oikawa could only stare. Looking back and forth to the speaker within your conversation in great confusion.

"Iwa-chan, that's unfair!" Oikawa suddenly interjected flailing his hands. He wrapped his arms around you and pointed accusingly towards the raven-haired wing spiker.

"[Name]-chan's mine! I thought you were my friend! How could you do this to me?!" He wailed childishly as if he was a 5 year old whose ice cream was stolen. Both you and Iwaizumi sweatdropped at his antics.

"Oikawa, please. You're causing a scene!" You said as you tried to free yourself from the setter's grasp but to no avail.

Eyes were already staring at the three of you but with his antics on high, people started muttering amongst themselves in hushed tones, some even stopped their tasks taking interest.

Turning you to face him, Oikawa started talking nonsense.

"[Name]-chan, I would never hand you off to anyone! Not even to Iwa-chan!" He declared as he wrapped his arms around you protectively and tried to pointedly fend off Iwaizumi.

This, you suppose, was a normal occurrence between you three. You've known Iwaizumi a while back through a common friend. And although you were never one to associate with fanciful people, Iwaizumi and you have the same interests which led to your unconventional friendship.

Oikawa and you on the other hand met in brief passing back when you lend Iwaizumi your notes to help him catch up in his lectures during your second year. And albeit being in the same class on your third year, you hardly spent more time with him than what was necessary. Factoring in his popularity didn't help much either. 

The only reason for your current relationship with the Seijo Volleyball Captain was due to _that fateful event_ , as Oikawa would've called it. Him hitting you on the head with a volleyball, however, gave you mixed feelings. 'Twas nice being friends with Oikawa but his besetting admirers perturbed you. And his need to add dramatic flair to his actions did little to ease your feelings.

"Oikawa!" you exclaimed trying to pry yourself off from his grasp but to no avail. He only hardened his grip to your being while pouting.

"Toru, let go!" you silently told him off, knowing that he'll be amenable once you call him by his name. Though you made sure no one could hear you, lest his fangirls make an attempt to strangle you. The only response you got was a cheery smile plastered on his face with a matching humming of acknowledgement.

You felt Oikawa loosen his grip only when Iwaizumi hit him on the head.

"Don't go harassing your classmates Shittykawa" he said in a scolding tone.

"Iwa-chan, you meanie~ that hurt!" Oikawa wailed. 

"[Name]-chan, I'm injured~!" he said as he forced himself closer to you as he tried to hide himself from Iwaizumi's wrath.

"If I come to your practise, will you stop being so puerile?" you asked.

"Puerile?" he asked innocently in which you sighed in defeat.

"Hajime" you called. Said male took your cue and dragged the volleyball captain towards the gym.

"[Name]-chan~" Oikawa bewailed. 

You sighed yet again. You gathered your things and followed suit.

Once at the gym, you heard the usual screeching of rubber mixed with boisterous cheers from the sidelines. Apparently the team was engaged with a practise match from a neighbouring school. With Seijo's ace and prime setter uninvolved, Aoba Johsai was a set behind with a current '20-18' score against them on the second set. And with the appearance of the missing regulars, every spectator ~~most of which Oikawa's fangirls~~ cheered.

You've settled on standing on the upper platform of the gym to observe. Knowing the childish setter, you'd never hear the end of it if you didn't come after you said you did lest you wanted to end up being dragged ~~more likely carried~~ to the succeeding days.

"Oikawa-san!!!" you heard a group of girls screamed from across the gym, and Oikawa being his flirtatious self waved to his admirers which ended up with him being kicked by Iwaizumi.

"Start stretching Trashykawa!" came the ace's retort which was muffled by the 'Kya~'s' from the girls.

"Idiots" you muttered to yourself as you lean to the railings with a hand supporting your head.

Oikawa seemed to be looking around the vicinity ignoring Iwaizumi's instruction which earned him ball spiked towards him.

"Trashykawa!"

"Iwa-chan you meanie!"

While rubbing the sore spot, Oikawa saw you and gave you mirthful smile. You could only chuckle at their antics.

"Go on you idiot" you mouthed to him.

You've seldom watch school club matches, let alone inter-school ones, so it intrigued you how much dedicated both Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in theirs. Iwaizumi offhandedly told you once that volleyball activities gave him a sense of fulfillment especially when he sees the fruition of his arduous practise earning him scores during matches. He likened it to your dedication in your studies. And although you insist that you were not an over-achiever, he said that the feeling is mutual whenever you get a high mark on a particular exam in which you did your best to study albeit it being in a different format. So you found yourself watching the match before you with fascination.

With the inclusion of Iwaizumi on the field after a few minutes of his arrival, Aoba Johsai seemed to have a steady recovery on points ending up with a '23-22' score. Only when the sound of whistle was yet again heard, which signaled the substitution of players, did you hear the ear-exploding cheer from across the gym. Apparently, Oikawa would be joining his team and would be serving for the remainder of the match.

"You did well. Leave the rest to your senpai" Oikawa said to his kohai, you guessed.

Said kohai, Shige you presumed from the others’ call, went to the side. [2] He pointed towards your direction and was murmuring something to his fellow teammate which made you quite uncomfortable. Trying to ignore him, you settle your focus on the match at hand.

Oikawa on the other hand was giddy. He heard his beloved underclassman murmur something about missing _‘that beauty from above’ s_ stares during the game. As he prepared himself, he could still hear Yahaba talking about you towards his fellow teammates and how he’d love to have someone like you, who doesn’t seem to be infatuated with their captain, around more often.

“Oikawa, nice serve!” came the cheers from both his team mates and the spectators.

And as he did his jump serve, it came to you and the opposing team’s great surprise just how powerful it was. There was a silence that fell, after which came the applause. With a ’23-23’ score, most people were on edge. 

“[Surname]-chan” you heard someone call out. You stood up from your lazy position to face a scarlet-haired teen from your class.

“Hello, Asano-kun” you greeted back.

“Didn’t know you were interested in volleyball” he said while coming to my side.

“Didn’t say I was” you replied.

“Oh, then why are you here? It’s quite a rare site seeing you after class hours”

“Let’s just say I hardly had a choice. How about you?” you asked.

“You see #20 there?” he pointed towards the opposing team. “He’s my younger cousin. Just came here to support him.” 

You only nodded in reply facing towards the game yet again as Oikawa made his stance to serve yet again. Ball in hand, he pointed across him. But you had an inkling feeling that it was more directed towards you as he met your gaze, his eyes darkening a bit.

“Hey [Surname]-chan, I was wondering…” Asano started averting your attention away from Oikawa, but was cut-off when a stray volleyball hit the railings near the both of you. The impact gave you a bit of fright but you calmed down a bit once you hear the setter’s voice.

“Sorry ‘bout that! My bad~” you hear Oikawa shout towards your direction.

“[Name]-chan~! You’re not hurt are you~?” he asked in a sing-song voice with a cunning smile on his face.

You gave a side-glance towards the teen next to you who looked stunned before facing the brunette and shook your head in response. Looking towards Asano, you asked him what it was that he wanted to say but he told you that it was nothing. Thinking nothing of it, you resumed to your previous position missing the intense gazes of both Oikawa and Asano towards one another.

“Watch where you’re aiming Crappykawa” you heard Iwaizumi said with a matching side-kick to Oikawa in which the later wailed in reply.

“Oikawa-san, don’t mind!” you hear a girl across the gym screamed and others followed suit.

The match ended with Aoba Johsai winning the remainder of the two sets. Applauding the two teams, you could hear Asano on your side stating that it was to be expected. And as the excitement died down and greetings between the two teams were exchanged, you could see the ever smiling setter coming towards your direction.

"[Name]-chan~!!" Oikawa exclaimed, flailing his hands. 

"I'll see you in class then [Surname]-chan" Asano stated to which you nod in reply. In the corner of your eye, you see Asano give Oikawa a stern look for a moment before heading off.

With his face rid of intensity, Oikawa directed his attention to you and asked for your opinion about the game. You replied that it held your interest but would've loved to see his defeated face for once to which you earned a cry from the setter saying how much of a bad influence Iwaizumi had become for you.

As you motioned for him to acknowledge his fan club at the other side of the gym, feeling their intense glares towards you, you made your way down and approached Iwaizumi with the rest of the Seijo team.

"Nice game Hajime" you congratulated, sending a water bottle his way which he caught with his free hand.

"Thanks" he replied, wiping some of his swear off with a towel in his other hand.

"[Name]-chan~" Oikawa yelled from a few feet away. You turn around to face him but was stop mid-turn as the brunette glomped you.

"Oikawa, get off of me!" You exclaimed trying to free yourself.

"Did you saw how awesome I was?" He asked not the bit offended by your actions.

"Oikawa, seriously you need to get off! You're too disgusting to be close to right now." You said pointing out his sweaty state.

"We could always take a shower together later [Name]-chan~" he said shamelessly. It was a good thing, you note, that your face was blocked because you could feel how red your face had become.

"Toru, let go!" You told him in a menacing low tone so that only he could hear. But try as you might to intimidate him, his smile only grew wider as he looked down on your flushed face feeling proud of himself. Iwaizumi sensing your discomfort, and the menacing aura coming from Oikawa's fan club, cut in. He kicked the setter on the back as you pushed him off of you. You sighed and silently thanked Iwaizumi.

Standing on the side, you watch as Iwaizumi scold Oikawa reprimanding him of his actions. You noticed a volleyball rolling near you as you hear one of the members call out.

"Hey, could you get that for me?" you see the other setter, Shige, approaching you with a dramatic air around him as if he was trying to be charming. Once you made a move to reach the said ball however, Hayaba was struck by a stray ball at his side making him stumble.

"Sorry" came the apology of the libero, Watari.

Faint snickering sounds could be heard at the corner upon Hayaba's demise.

"The heck are you laughing at turnip head?!" Hayaba shouted towards the guy with spiked hair with a jersey #12.

Said turnip head, whose name was Kindaichi which you later learned, ended up in a heated argument with each other. Oikawa, being the loving ~~self-proclaimed~~ King he was, tried to appease both ~~his~~ Knights. All that earned him though was a joint sentiment to 'get lost'. Oikawa then cried out to Iwaizumi how mean his two team mates were.

You sweatdropped and thought that most members of the Seijo's volleyball team are overtly dramatic.

"Sorry for all the rowdiness. Everyone gets pretty excited especially when we just won a match" a tall guy with a bored expression approached you.

"I'm just surprised you all can handle Oikawa's antics and not needing any psychological consult by now... Uhm...?" You stated.

"The name's Hanamaki" he introduced himself.

"I'm [Surname] [First Name]. It's nice to meet your acquaintance." You greeted

"Yeah, I know. Oikawa's been talking about you nonstop" came his monotonous response.

"What has that idiot been saying? Can't he just shut his mouth for once?" You wondered aloud. 

"In my defense, any ill presentation Oikawa gave is not valid. I'd much prefer to have Hajime as my spokesperson seeing he's the sane one of the two"

You hear Hanamaki laugh at your statement which startled you due to his stoic nature. This seemed to caught the attention of the other members of the team and once again Oikawa forcefully pulled you away from his teammates. Holding you in his arms, he yet again proclaimed that he will not hand you over to anyone even it was his teammates much like the earlier scene with Iwaizumi.

And once everyone made their way home post-practise, the topic of you tutoring Oikawa resurfaced. You agreed, seeing no end to Oikawa's insistence. But conditioned that you will only do so if Iwaizumi was present, stating that it was to ensure the Oikawa's action be kept on a leash. Hearing your conversation, Matsukawa asked to join in stating he needed to review as well and pulled Hanamaki to join in. You'd later found out from Watari, after the whole volleyball team insisted to join the study session, that the other third years only did so in order to spite Oikawa further.

You laughed wholeheartedly how childish the whole team were being. Amused that anyone could ever out-perform Oikawa in such stage.

You were such a recluse, you admitted. Sure, you have set of friends who you could call with no trouble. But being with Oikawa made that narrowly lighted path you strode upon seemed much broader and filled with laughter. You were being introduced to things you never would've considered had it not been for him, which both excited and frightened you. 

"[Name]-chan, let's go~" you heard Oikawa called out extending his hand towards you.

With his genuine smiling face, all you could do was reach out to his outstretched hand and smile back in return.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are well appreciated. Hope you enjoy reading~
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu (ハイキュー!!) and its characters © Haruichi Furudate (古舘春一)


End file.
